


A golden cage

by OnePastMidnight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Good Dark Side, I guess???, Kinda Dark, M/M, No Beta, Only lemon drops, the light side doesn’t have cookies, they have cookies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 21:05:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18157025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnePastMidnight/pseuds/OnePastMidnight
Summary: During the summer holiday after his fifth year, Harry gets kidnapped by the man he’d declared his archenemy, but is everything as it seems?Life’d never been boring for Harry, but it seems like the raven haired teen has another challenge coming up.- or, that one fanfic where Voldemort decided that swaying Harry to his side would equal winning the war against both Dumbledore and the ministry.





	A golden cage

In hindsight, the first sign that something was terribly wrong had been the arrival of a snow white owl on the windowsill. It might not have been a raven, but yet Hermione couldn’t help but have a strange sense of deja vu. Because indeed, like an old poem once said, the bird still is sitting on the windowsill, even though it’s been weeks since Hedwig’d first arrived.  
At first, she’d thought nothing of it. Maybe Harry’d simply gone on a holiday and had decided to leave his familiar behind to keep her from exhausting herself thanks to the travel. There were so Mandy reasons for leaving his owl behind, but still Hermione couldn’t shake off the feeling something was amiss. Harry had adored the bird and she didn’t think he’d ever just leave her behind.  
It was only weeks later that she found out and even then it was more through an accident than a deliberate search for answers.

The day had started like any other during the summer holiday after a rather eventful fifth year at Hogwarts. Hermione got up, got dressed, ate an early breakfast and ran of to visit the library. This morning when she walked down the stairs however, she wasn’t met the sight of a full healthy breakfast, but rather with a certain Albus Dumbledore, twinkling eyes rather shockingly absent.  
The headmaster of Hogwarts took in her facial expression and he regained some of the ever present twinkle in his eyes.

“Good morning, miss Granger” The uninvited houseguest spoke. “I hope you’ve had a good nights rest?”

Hermione quickly regained her bearing and, blushing a bright red, stammered:”I did, thank you. If you don’t mind me asking sir, why are you here?”

Dumbledore suddenly seemed to age before her eyes. “Right to the crux of the matter, as always. I came here to ask you if you’ve had any contact with young Harry.”

Hermione’s complete thought process came to a halt. Suddenly she remembered the Snow White owl on the windowsill and she was filled with a sense of dread. She didn’t have the time to reply however, because Dumbledore continued speaking.

“I’m asking you, miss Granger, because it appeared that mister Potter has gone missing.”  
————————————————————————-  
_One week earlier, Private Drive number four._

It was still dark outside when Harry was called out of Dudley’s second room. To Harry, it didn’t really matter that technically the room was his now, ever since the miraculous appearance of his Hogwarts letter at eleven years of age. To the raven haired teen, the castle was more of a home than Private Drive ever could be and the room he shared with his peers was more of a bedroom than Dudley’s second room, with its bare walls and broken toys. The Dursleys had never particularly cared about his comfort, only taking care of him to keep up appearances, so they'd never really bothered to give him anything to decorate the room and if he were completely honest with himself, Harry hadn't really cared about it either. It wasn't really his home, this wasn't really his room and more importantly, these weren't the people he called family. The walls deserved to be bare, even if it was simply to rebel against the otherwise spotlessly clean house of the Dursleys.

With a heavy sigh Harry heaven himself out of bed and absentmindedly dresses in some of Dudley’s castaways. Every day of the summer went by in the same boring rhythm and he was completely done with it. He couldn't help but wish he were back at Hogwarts, a place filled to the nook with magic, miracles and more importantly, company. What he missed above all were his friends. Friends who didn't even bother to write him anymore.

It was almost like he lived his life through a haze, with time passing by both too fast and almost tantalizingly slow. The lack of decent conversation was driving him nuts. It was almost like the walls of the impeccably clean house were creeping up on him, trying to devour all that made him who he was and turn him into another useless pile of meat. Still half asleep Harry went through his routine of making breakfast for the Dursleys and starting on his chores. He ignored the snerping voice of his aunt and the booming voice of his uncle and just continued to finish all the items on the list he'd been given.

It was horribly boring, he decided. Just mindless tasks and unpleasant company, if the Dursley’s were home, that is. To Harry’s joy, this summer had easily been the most eventful summer for the Dursley’s as of yet, because Dudley managed to secure a spot in the British Junior championship for his weight class. It was almost a miracle on itself considering he weighted just about as much as a small car by now. In Harry's most humble opinion Dudley wouldn't even have to fight to eliminate alle competition, simply sitting on them'd do the job just fine.

It was just when he was vacuuming the floors of the living room when he heard the sound. It was almost as if multiple small grenades went off just outside of his house. Harry paled out of shock. 

He knew this sound! It would've been quite hard not to recognize it after what'd happened last year. This was the sound of someone, or in this case multiple people apparating

Harry's heart leaped up. There were wizards here, in Little Whining. Maybe the order decided to pick him up early this year. Feeling rather curious and just a bit excited, Harry walked over to the window and peered outside, before stiffening out of shock.

There was indeed a group of wizards standing in the yard in front of the house, but it wasn't the Order of the Phoenix. They were dressed in all black robes, capes and masks creating a menacing sight. There had to be more than a dozen of them, all ready to engage in battle. The Death Eaters had found him.

The raven haired teen immediately sprang into action. He couldn't let them find him, because they'd kill him for sure and he didn't think he'd be able to defend himself against so many skilled wizards at once. Even if Voldemort himself hadn't arrived with the group for as far as he could see, he still wouldn't stand a chance.

He quickly made a plan while running up the stairs. He'd send Hedwig to the nearest peron who knew about the Order, without a letter. People knew what his owl looked like and if they saw her without a piece of parchment on her, they'd know something was wrong. Afterwards, he'd use as much underage magic as he could. After the Dobby and the dementor incident he knew they'd get notified if someone in his vicinity or he himself used magic and they'd send someone in to stop the situation from escalating.

Harry ran up the stairs as fast as he could. The sounds of the Death Eaters in the front yard didn't come closer, so it appeared that the blood wards Dumbledore swore by had held agains them for now. He just wasn't sure how much longer they'd keep the dark wizards out. It wasn't as if they'd ever put it to the test after all.

The teen ripped his door open and ran over to Hedwigs cage. With a tap of his wand and a whispered _"alohomora"_ he opened the cage and immediately ran over and opened the window, almost ripping it out of his hinges in the process. With a look of grim triumph he watched her take of, hopefully to get the help he needed so desperately. He was just about to cast a spell to start the second part of his plan when he heard almost unearthly high-pitched laughter coming just from behind him.

The boy whirled around and pointed his wand at the perpetrator, but he was too late. Before he could even utter a spell in his defence a bright red light flew straight at him and Harry knew no more.


End file.
